


They said "I bet they'll never make it"//But just look at us holdin' on//We're still together still goin' strong....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss' girls fight for her...





	They said "I bet they'll never make it"//But just look at us holdin' on//We're still together still goin' strong....

“Fliss? Fliss... are you okay?”

The girl was sat staring out into space. She remembered so much of what she had done, and why. Yes her lovers, her wives, had forgiven her, had made a point not to let the resulting chaos tear them apart... but she was still haunted. 

“Fliss?”

_“Charlotte?”_

_Fliss had followed the woman as quickly as possible after the match, feeling a shot of fear. She had never meant to land that hard, or that far off-centre, she could only hope she hadn’t broken Charlotte’s ribs._

_The door to Charlotte’s room lay open and Fliss emitted a low sound of fear, entering cautiously._

_“Char?”_

_Charlotte was face down on the floor, clearly not moving or responsive. A bruise was forming and, before she could overthink, Fliss had bolted, heading directly to the one place she knew someone would be... Stephanie’s office._

_From there she had called the medics, meeting them at Charlotte’s door, watching with growing fear as Charlotte was checked over, then, carefully, moved._

_It would be weeks before she knew what had happened. It had been a mixture of bruised ribs and a hefty concussion. Charlotte, thankfully, would live... but she could not hide her feelings of guilt.  
_

“Fliss....”

The girl had finally shaken free, the sound of Charlotte’s mild fear snapping her free enough to reach for Charlotte, burying her face in Charlotte’s shoulder with a painful sob of guilt, her words muffled. ‘I’m sorry’, repeated over and over. 

Charlotte had not hesitated, stroking a hand through Fliss’ golden-blonde hair gently, smoothing it down a little even as she spoke gently.

“Shhh, it’s okay...”

“Is she alright?”

Mickie, who had also intended to check on Fliss had entered the room, worried but hoping that everything would be okay. 

“No... that stupid segment...”

“She... flashed back... didn’t she?”

“Yes... pretty badly.”

_“I... I won’t do it.”_

_Charlotte had refused point blank to take part in the segment in which Fliss was shown as having lost control of her lies, her voice firm._

_“It won’t help anything... all it will do is push her closer to the edge... Steph... you can’t have agreed...”_

_“No... No I said the same.”_

_“I agreed.”_

_The voice came from behind the huddle, Fliss speaking softly._

_“Give the fans closure, we can show them you forgave me later... but they need this.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“No... but we have to...”_

_The scene had been quick, but brutal, girl after girl getting her shots in, the segment ending with the patented Steph-slap._

“I knew we shouldn’t do it.”

Mickie’s voice was soft, but sure.

“I knew... I knew she’d fall apart.”

“I’m hurting Mickie... not deaf...”

The reply was still muffled, but Fliss turned her head a little to look at Mickie, her voice soft.

“If you want to fix it... then please... just tell the others I need time...”

“No.”

Charlotte over-ruled the girl instantly, her voice firm. 

“No, we are not letting you wallow.... You need to see something...”

She had scooped Fliss up before the woman could protest, silencing her with a soft kiss, glancing back at Mickie with a knowing smile. 

“Bring... it.”

Charlotte had carried Fliss downstairs, confidently ignoring Fliss’ protests even as she settled onto the sofa between Nia and Natalya, Stephanie half-curled into Natalya’s side as they sat. The five who had been a part of Fliss’ life had come together after the girl had talked to them all. 

Charlotte had been the one to see the tattoo, taking a photo even as she called Natalya over to see. The girl had designed it herself, enlisting the help of her artist friends, one who drew the design, putting together both the names and faces of Fliss’ lovers, making a design that her other artist friend then tattooed over her chest, exactly where her heart was. The point made. She might have tried to let them go, but she still loved them. 

Mickie had entered, shutting the room’s door and turning the lights down, smiling even as she bent to tuck the DVD into the player, bringing the controller with her before settling herself into Fliss’ lap, her smirk clear even as she pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek, noting the instant blush. 

She had hit play, sensing when the girl straightened a little, knowing why. They had used the tattoo as a design, picking out girl after girl, each one talking about their relationship with Fliss, how it had started, why it had started, and how they felt about her. 

Not one had been dismissive, angry, or mean. There had been one or two tearful moments, Stephanie openly crying as she talked about how the girl had saved her from a marriage she didn’t want to someone who had run a mugging angle, beating her truly senseless, the girl had married her, without flinching, accepting her and everything she was. Nia, too, had cried, talking about how the girl had given herself freely, despite being a virgin, and had wept further when she talked about how she had mistreated the girl, not meaning to, but leaving her alone and afraid, she thought she had been blessed when the girl walked back into her life. 

The honest, but warm-hearted, discussions with both Natalya and Charlotte had softened the anger Natalya had felt at the time, her voice rough with emotion as she talked about how Fliss had unwittingly brought Charlotte back into her life more than she had ever dared hope could happen. She was thankful the girl had brought them back together, and she adored how tender-hearted the girl had been when she talked to them about her mistakes. Charlotte had been mostly silent, smiling when she did speak, explaining openly that Fliss had taught her new things, had given her a sense of confidence that made it easier to be in the public eye. She had smiled further as she talked about how much she had learnt about romance, and about who she was in a relationship, Fliss had done that for her, not treating her like she would break, but still treating her as special, as loved and as someone who deserved and needed to be respected. 

The final interview had been Mickie, her voice soft as she talked about how it had been for her since she met Fliss. She was happy, she was loved, she had a family of other women who wrestled, and Fliss, for all her mistakes, had given her that. Fliss was also able to allow Mickie space to be a little obsessive, a little clingy, but had never once been afraid to tell her when she was over-stepping her mark. 

When the DVD had finished it was Natalya who turned on the lights, noting that at some point the girl had curled her arms around Mickie’s waist, burrowing her face into Charlotte’s neck, slightly muffled sobs escaping her. 

“Fliss...”

Natalya spoke up softly.

“You know I was the angriest of us... well... besides Billion Doller Princess over here... but I forgave you and I love you... we love you.”

“Why? I cheated on you... I treated you all so terribly...”

“No.... you loved us.”

Stephanie spoke up quietly, moving into Natalya’s lap so she could reach for Fliss’ back, resting her hand there gently. 

“You brought us together Fliss....”

“By breaking your heart...”

“Maybe. Maybe you hurt me... hurt us... maybe you broke our hearts, but when we healed... we healed together. For you. Because we love you.”

“I’m a monster...”

“No.... that’s me.”

Nia had teased, smirking a little at the startled laugh from Fliss. 

“Listen... Fliss... yes today sucked, it was rough... but we do love you. We love you so much.”

“People will think I’m a bitch...”

“Darlin’... we’re all bitches... that’s kinda our brand.”

Mickie had teased, her voice light.

“Besides, you are our bitch...”

Her voice dipped dangerously low.

“Don’t make us own your ass.”

Fliss had snuffled slightly, her voice weak and slightly pathetic.

“I have no idea what I did to deserve you...”

Stephanie had rolled her eyes, her voice teasing now.

“Do you need to watch the DVD again?”

“No...”

Fliss had smiled.

“But I think tonight might call for all of you.”


End file.
